Cancer Pharmacology Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Cancer Pharmacology Core provides the necessary expertise and resources to design and undertake pharmacokinetic (PK) studies in Phase I and II clinical trials, and preclinical investigations. Services include the implementation and validation of previously developed analytical methods to quantify drugs and their metabolites in biological fluids, and modification or development of new assays. The Core also offers comprehensive analysis of PK data, including the estimation of PK parameters and identifying their relationship to pathophysiological variables and pharmacodynamic effects.